Thinking of You
by KaydenceRei
Summary: Elliot's trying to talk to Olivia about Kathy, but all Olivia can think of, is how she wants to shake and bake with Elliot in the supply closet. WARNING: Contents inside are ridiculous. You've been warned.


**A/N**: There are some things you do in life.. that just can't be explained with real logic. This story is one of those things.

**Disclaimer**: The only thing I own, is the ridiculous content of this conversation :P

**Thinking of You**: 

"Hey Olivia, can I talk to you about something real quick?" Elliot asked her, inching his well-toned bottom onto the edge of her desk.

Olivia smiled and nodded, all the while thinking.. 'You can tell me anything if you just bend over and pick up your pen that I dropped for the thirtieth time today.'

Elliot grinned, "Thanks, Liv. You're always here when I need you," he told her. He glanced at what she was looking at. His pen was on the floor again a few feet from where they were sitting. And he'd swear she had just been chewing on it a moment ago when he had walked over. He shrugged, and moved to get it, bending over and picking it up.

Olivia cocked her eyebrows up, another smile crossing her lips. 'Now all we need is a little jiggle and a little strip.. and I can be a happy woman,' she thought to her self. She took the pen gratefully and once more began to chew on it as Elliot took a seat on her desk corner once more. And she nodded along with his story.

"Kathy bugs the hell out of me, Olivia," Elliot admitted. "I can't figure out what she wants anymore," he explained, sighing some as he said so. It made him wonder what exactly was going through her mind with how intently she was staring at him, without even saying a word.

'I wonder if he wears boxers or briefs..' Olivia thought to herself.

Elliot blinked. She was completely unresponsive to him, so he waved his hand in front of her face. "Olivia?" he asked, staring at her.

'Boxers would be best.. especially the ones that aren't sealed in the front.. I hate those..' Olivia decided.

"Olivia.."

'He'd look pretty good if he just walked around with a Santa hat down there..' were Olivia's next thoughts.

"Olivia!" he yelled, shaking her shoulders slightly.

Olivia had a blank look of shock on her face as it registered to her, that he was talking to her. "Sorry.. drifted off in thought. I was listening, keep going about Kathy.." she told him with a slight shrug. 'And tonight you can come over and instead of shaking my shoulders.. I'll show you how to shake and bake..'

Elliot shrugged it off, and nodded. "Sure.. so anyways, Kathy's been real quiet about everything," he told her. "She doesn't pay attention to what I'm saying.. stares off into space.. drifts off and pretends she's listening to what I'm saying," he explained.

"uh-huh.." Olivia said with a nod. 'Christ.. it's a good thing there's nothing to show when women are horny. I don't know how men deal.. what the hell does Elliot do if he gets a damned hard-on at work?!' she wondered.

"I just don't get it," Elliot said. "It's like she's off in her own world, _all_ the time," he stated. "I just don't get how to shake her out of it.."

Olivia nodded. "I wouldn't know.." she told him. 'If she's thinking what I'm thinking.. she wants to show you how to shake and bake too..'

Elliot stared at her. "Are you actually listening to what I'm saying to you..?"

"Mmhhmm.." Olivia mumbled. 'Jesus Elliot.. Look.. the pen dropped to the floor again when you blinked..'

Elliot looked at the pen on the floor once again when he caught Olivia's eyes on it. This was strange. Actually, it was more than strange. It was completely looney. He sighed, stood up, and bent over to pick up the pen once more.

Olivia licked her lips, and this time she just could help it. She gave him a quick pinch on the left cheek, and then went back to the exact same position she'd been in before he'd turned around to get the pen.

"What the hell was that?" Elliot asked, handing the pen to Olivia.

Olivia looked at him, and shrugged. "Really big fly?"

Elliot thought about it.. then shrugged as well. "Right.. anyways.. about Kathy."

"Uh-huh.." Olivia muttered, chewing on the pen once more. 'Right.. a fly.. and I'm going to marry Steve Erkle. I'd rather sex you up in the supply closet.. actually.. damn.. I would like to do that.'

"I think she's a real tramp.. I bet that baby isn't even mine," Elliot told her, watching for her reaction.

Olivia's expression never changed. "Oh.. really? Too bad.." she told him. 'I wonder what he'd do if I made that suggestion about the supply closet..'

"Yeah," Elliot began. "You and Kathy had a love child.. I can see the resemblence now."

Olivia nodded. "Sure," she agreed. 'I knew you wanted my love child--wait a second..' she thought instantly. "What the hell did you just say?"

"I knew you weren't listening to me.." Elliot said with a groan. "Why the hell doesn't anyone listen to me?" he questioned.

"Well.. no offense, but you just called your wife a tramp and said she had a love-child with your partner, it kind of dissipates conversation, El," Olivia explained to him with a pleasant smile on her face the whole time. 'Poor guy.. thought I wasn't listening.. I always listen to the words from those lips.. lips.. sure do want those lips in the supply closet..'

Elliot stared at her, his mouth open in shock.

Olivia just smiled. 'Open mouth.. yeah.. he wants me too.'

"You heard everything I said to you?" he asked her.

Olivia nodded. 'I could show you the shake and bake if you toss the tramp who bore my love child..'

"Did you just mutter something about shake and bake?" Elliot asked.

Olivia went silent. "What?"

"I'd swear I just heard you say something about shake and bake.." Elliot told her.

"Uh.. right, and your wife and I had an illegitimate love child," Olivia said with a roll of her eyes.

Elliot said nothing.

Olivia just smiled and laughed. "El.. follow me," she told him, leading him out of the squad room.

Elliot stared at her silently for a moment, but after a second, followed her anyways. He had no idea what she was planning, but he didn't really care. Olivia always had her ways to make him feel better about things when they weren't going his way.

Olivia kept leading him until she opened a door.

"Uh.. Liv.. why are we going into the supply closet?" he asked her curiously, the confused expression on his face.

Olivia grinned, grabbing him by the tie and pulling him into the supply closet, shutting the door and locking it. "Well.. did I ever show you how to shake and bake?"

&&&&&&&&&&

Lord only knows, how this story came to my mine.

-Kay


End file.
